


tears streaming down your face (i promise you i'll learn from my mistakes)

by death-by-ladybug (fandomchildd), fandomchildd



Series: ml drabbles [17]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Kissing, Light Angst, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, accidentally hiding in the same closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomchildd/pseuds/death-by-ladybug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomchildd/pseuds/fandomchildd
Summary: hiding from an akuma... in the same closet ;)with a touch of angst for flavor
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: ml drabbles [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675168
Comments: 2
Kudos: 129





	tears streaming down your face (i promise you i'll learn from my mistakes)

Marinette froze as Chat Noir stumbled into the closet she was hiding in, blood dripping down his forehead. He collapsed, barely managing to fall onto her. Marinette caught him, holding up her partner desperately. 

“Chat!” she whispered, and he attempted to smile reassuringly, only for her to hold him closer, concerned at his state. “Where’s the akuma?”

“Not-” he coughed, covering his mouth but unable to hide the blood that he coughed up. “Not far. After me.”

Marinette sank to the floor, pulling him down on top of him. “Oh, kitty,” she sighed, draping her coat over him. She could faintly hear footsteps echoing down the hallway, and Chat’s twitching ears told her he could hear them too. 

His ring beeped a final time and gave out, a flash of green washing over him. Marinette slammed her eyes closed. 

“Kid, I  _ told _ you to stop getting hurt like this!” Plagg said, his fear evident in his voice. “You’ll  _ die _ someday!”

“‘M sorry,” Chat breathed, sinking farther into Marinette’s lap. She carded her hands through his hair worriedly, a distressed, weak purr vibrating from his chest. “‘Didn’t mean to.”

“It’s going to be okay,” Marinette hummed as the footsteps grew louder. “We’ll make it out of this, I promise.” 

His breathing grew more and more labored, and Plagg started purring comfortingly. Out of sheer desperation, Marinette leaned down to kiss her partner gently, trying to hide the tears threatening to bubble down her cheeks as the footsteps passed by the closet door, pausing. 

The unmasked Chat Noir buried a hand in Marinette’s hair, pulling her closer the best he could in his injured state as the door flew open. 

They only held on to each other tighter as the akuma grunted and slowly lumbered away. 

**Author's Note:**

> my [tumblr](https://death-by-ladybug.tumblr.com/)  
> my [writing/art tumblr](https://chaotic-caws.tumblr.com/)


End file.
